


алкая бесконечный танец с вами

by PeBeAs



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: «— госпожа, — доносится голос, и она улыбается.— генерал, — произносит мун, неспешно оборачиваясь и видя его приближение; дрожащий голос произносит: — когда ты приехал?»или история, где встречаются госпожа мун и генерал мин после долгой разлуки.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 1





	алкая бесконечный танец с вами

**Author's Note:**

> даше  
> итак,  
> алкать (книжное устарелое) — сильно желать.  
> вот так

— знаете, где сад? — шепчет хриплый голос около уха, нагоняя мурашки. 

— думаю, да, — отвечает она, переставляя ногу в медленном танце. 

а потом мужчина исчезает в ворохе остальных, оставляя её кружиться в свободном танце и дальше. чёрные волосы растворяются в дымке одинаковых, прикрываясь пышными убранствами дам. 

в большом, богато украшенном зале кружат пары, в то время как на каждом из гостей маска, скрывающая практически всё лицо, кроме глаз. местный граф празднует канун рождества, устраивая пир, что доселе не видел мир прежде, и громкий оркестр играет мелодию, и люди в роскошных нарядах вальсируют, показывая великолепную технику. 

высокие потолки, на которых висят золотые люстры, внушающие восхищение своими габаритами. музыка, играющая плавно, напоминает течение привычной реки, и тем временем придворные слуги разносят меж оставшимися персонами бокалы напитков с алкоголем. 

атмосфера праздника, что хлещет нетерпеливой струёй из каждого вдоха, обволакивает осторожно. каждая стена обвешена фонарями, а свечи, что расставлены в определённом порядке, преобразуют игры причудливых теней. в самом центре действия стоит потрясающая ёлка, которую ранее слуги украшали самыми разнообразными игрушками: от маленьких круглых шаров снизу до тростиночек в красно-белых оттенках, золотых колокольчиков и огромной блестящей звезды на пике. 

граф салютует своим бокалом вновь, поднимая его как можно выше, крича и прося оркестр продолжать дальше, в ответ получая счастливые возгласы и смех, как радостные ноты, распространяющийся в воздухе. 

празднество будет продолжаться как можно дольше, прямо до тех пор пока не пробьют куранты, что ознаменует приход нового года. гости будут знакомиться друг с другом, нагоняя весёлые моменты, и знакомые силуэты всё чаще мелькать перед собой. 

возможно, одни особы успели узнать других, а потому разбиваются в общие кучки. оставшиеся танцуют, невзирая на бархатные, причудливые, золотые, невероятно украшенные, возможно, даже драгоценными камнями, маски. кто-то позволяет себе осторожные разговоры шёпотом, но большинство желает оставаться загадкой. 

неприятный холодок проходит по телу бёль, когда её в очередной раз уводят к настойчивому аристократу, похотливо касающегося женского тела. женщина пару раз уворачивается от него, меняясь в танце. 

её шикарное платье голубого цвета с синим отливом к низу, имеет тонкий пояс на талии, выгодно подчёркивающий фигуру; маленький вырез, откуда выглядывают рельефные ключицы; да драгоценное ожерелье на шее вкупе длинных серьг. платье длинное, со свободными рукавами, что украшены линией с голубыми цветами, и образует на полу подол с широким диаметром, где миниатюрные цветочки рассеяны по ткани. 

белокурые кудри легко двигаются при передвижениях женщины, задевая порой голубую маску с узорами по сторонам, где завитки перекликаются в цветы. длинными пальцами она осторожно касается тюля, что начинается после пояса, и следует за шагами партнёра. 

через пару мгновений мун делает хлопок в ладоши, оборачиваясь спиной к мужчине, который опять сменяется другим. её плеча нежно касаются, чтобы вернуть перед взором недавнего знакомого. 

широкие плечи, обтягиваемые чёрным костюмом с расшитым орнаментом, и строгая выправка, сразу выдающая солдата или... генерала.

на его лице непримечательная маска без всяких добавок, а короткие волосы на вид жёсткие и, кажется, непослушные. мужчина порой движется резковато, но знакомый блеск в глазах привлекает куда сильнее. 

— и всё-таки это скучный танец, — тянет лениво глубокий голос, — не правда ли? 

мун закатывает глаза, поднимая руку вверх, чтобы закружится вокруг партнёра. мягкие прикосновения, сопровождаемые холодной кожей чужих рук, едва ощущаются, напоминая о галантности и воспитанности, отчего бёль чуть заметно улыбается. 

мелодия напоминает вихрь мелких снежинок, падающих в унисон своего танца, неторопливыми нотами рассекая воздух. постепенно она сменяется на более быструю и шумную — можно сказать, игривую, — и рассеивает некоторых гостей. 

мун медленно останавливается, кивая головой мужчине и благодаря за приятный танец. поворачиваясь, женщина отходит к столам, дабы вкусить яств, что завидным числом покрывают столы. 

за широкими окнами, заставленными шторами, виднеется тёмный сад, где временно покоившаяся природа спит, убаюканная сугробами. во дворе, вероятно, холодные ветры, но госпожу они не пугают, и та просит у своей служанки верхнюю одежду. 

мун прощается, рассказывая про срочные дела, и извиняется перед графом за столь скоропостижный уход. внушительный особняк остаётся позади, но перед этим женщина даёт наставления сохе:

— подождёшь с кучером, — шепчет бёль, указывая, — я скоро приду. отъедете чуть дальше, ближе к саду графа, и будете ждать. ты поняла? 

— хорошо, госпожа, — кланяется служанка, — мы выполним всё. 

— отлично, сохе. 

мун подбирает платье, придерживая его руками в изысканных перчатках, и ступает по тропе, ведущей к темноте сада. земля оказывается расчищенной, посему ноги не тонут в тонут в массивных снегах. 

далёкие звёзды, усеявшие небосвод подобно зёрнам, освещают путь слабо, хоть и помогают ориентироваться в путанице сумерок. в отдалении доносятся звуки торжества, и бёль спешит, стараясь остаться незамеченной. 

чем ближе к глубине таинственного сада графа, тем громче отдаётся звук женских каблуков. женщина вдыхает морозных воздух, так же оставаясь в маске, и не страшиться грязи на одежде, приближаясь ближе к одному из самых массивных древ. 

обветшалое, с могучими корнями, отходя вниз, оно практически лишено снега. ветки увесистые, нижние спущены к земле, переплетаясь меж друг другом. справа от него блестит луна, светом отливая мелкую дорожку. около дерева на земле большой каменный полукруг, что очищен от снега. там она останавливается, складывая руки за спиной. 

— госпожа, — доносится голос, и она улыбается. 

— генерал, — произносит мун, неспешно оборачиваясь и видя его приближение; дрожащий голос произносит: — когда ты приехал? 

она, не сдержавшись, подходит ближе, касаясь запястий мужчины. осматривает его, сохраняющего молчание, и так же плавно развязывает маску. когда та падает, её пальцы притрагиваются к щекам и шраму, что рассекает одну из них, начинаясь около правого глаза. бледная кожа сияет при свете луны, что отражается в зрачках. родное лицо радует и восполняет всю ту горечь, что плескала раньше в душе госпожи, успокаивая. 

— ты... — нежно произносит, сквозь ткань перчаток чувствуя продрогшую кожу. 

он улыбается, опуская веки. в дальнейшем останавливает ладонь, что осторожно проводит по шраму, и целует её сухими губами. в сердце женщины чувствуется неурядица, ознаменуя искреннее чувство. 

— я вернулся. 

стоит мужчине произнести то, как она движется ближе, принимая его в крепкие объятия. руки гладят по спине, шепча ласковые признания. он делает то же в ответ, только для начала снимает маску, кидая её наземь. 

в глазах мун стирается скука, обретая конец и вбирая в себя счастье от встречи. губы полуоткрытые синеют из-за холода, тем не менее, продолжая широко улыбаться и молвить:

— я скучала. 

— я тоже. 

генерал отходит чуть-чуть, сгибаясь в изящном поклоне, но сохраняя взгляд на женском лице и протягивая ей правую руку. в тишине сада, где звуки издают лишь они, звучит любезное:

— вы прекрасны сегодня. не откажите мне в удовольствии танцевать с вами? 

— разумеется, — отвечает бёль и вкладывает свою левую ладонь. 

кавалер приподнимается, осторожно ведя её ближе к центру. стуки сердец и каблуков звучат единовременно, создавая ритм. звук из особняка уж не слышен, оставляя наедине соединившуюся пару. 

сегодня нет ветра: окружающие их растения покрыты снегом, высокое древо скрывает их от любопытных на дорогах, в то время как далёкое расстояние — из особняка, и морозный воздух, что дарит свежесть, едва ли заставит людей закоченеть от холода, поскольку сейчас они собираются соединиться в танце. 

перед ним генерал кланяется ещё раз, получая ответный реверанс. бёль элегантно кладет левую руку мужчине немного ниже плеча, а он касается талии. начиная постепенно вести даму, он держится прямо, с достоинством, держа её слева от себя. 

грациозные, лёгкие, будто парящие движения женщины привлекательны, а уверенного кавалера спокойны и тверды. трактуя танец, они рождают симбиоз своих чувств, что вновь искрятся повсюду, напоминая о себе. 

вечер сменяется ночью, пара исполняет одни и те же движения, но глаза в глаза — уже без масок — лишает дыхания каждого. он расплывается в улыбке, показывающей дёсна, и шепчет:

— ты прекрасна. 

и пусть они в верхних одеждах, и пусть они без надлежащей музыки или строя, что выполнялся в зале, они танцуют собственный танец. забывается граф, забывается рождество, что наступит при звоне колоколов, забываются формальности, закрепляя только их танец, в который они вкладывают эмоции. 

прелестные касания, изысканные повороты и действия сомнительно отображают то, что внутри возлюблённых, и вместо них то делает осторожность и аккуратность, присущая желанию показать лучший танец, на который каждый из них возможен. 

они кружатся ласково и утончённо, словно неспешный снег в безветренную погоду. кружась, приближаясь и отдаляясь, никак не могут отвести глаз от друг друга, озвучивая кроткую беседу. 

и каждый из них хранит в душе великое желание. каждый из них алкает бесконечный танец в водовороте чувств, лишаясь начисто ненужных моментов, оставляя один — именно этот. 

бесконечный танец любви.


End file.
